PPGZ: Secrets
by Mystical Raven
Summary: The third installation of the series. As secrets are starting to come to light, and Darkness engulf the world. As new characters enter into the battle, Buttercup has to find a way to end her Leech's curse before she gives in...or will she play a key to Insidious' plot. ButtercupxButch, plus more. Beware of violence and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

 **A Flashback**

Two figures were sitting on the floor, both were girls who seem to be enjoying the last few hours of sun, shining through a cracked down. The sound of a Bamboo slamming against a rock, pouring water into a same pond, releasing the water and slamming upwards to another bamboo that was pouring out The water. It was a calming, relaxing sound that seem to echo in the whole room.

The older girl was lying on the younger one's lap, practicing her calligraphy while the younger one was using her back as a makeshift table, sewing rice into a doll. The walls were elegant wood that seem and the floors were covered with bamboo padding and silk covered futons.

The walls were decorated with drawings of carrots, bunnies, bears and pumpkins. A ceramic tea pot sat close by a smoldering fire spot in this small room. The crackling sound gave such warmth and a peaceful sound to the room.

The older one broke the silence, as she paused, "Hey, Chihiro? Could I ask something?"

"Finished as clean polished beeswax! Here!" The younger one, happily replied, just finishing her project. She smiled happily with a snort of a giggle and gave it to her.

"Do You think...do you think we could stay like this?"

The younger one tilted her head to the side, "Confusing as tomatoes."

"Do you think I'm a good person to be around?"

The younger one looked up, "Confusing...oh...is this because of what Okaasan said? Or is it that thing with Hirono, I know you didn't mean to and I'm sure if you apologize like a bucket of perky plums, She'll forgive-"

"It means a lot when you and I play...it makes me happy...I like it. Do you?"

"Well of coursey you silly horsey. Its tea time."

"But...how long will the candle stay lit?"

"Are you speaking riddleish again? Oh...wait...as long as we don't sleep a wink." The younger one sat up and winked, causing the older one to start laughing a little, "Not to much or I'll have to think."

"Of different type of teas we can drink." The older one chimed in, the younger one clapped in appeasement, and causing the older one to start laughing.

Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head, "Ha...ha...ha...hahahahaha."

The younger one just simply giggled and patted her on the cheek, wiping the tear that came down rushing down her cheek. The touch seemed to bring the older one back, she just stared up at the ceiling, like she seemed lost"But...what if Okaasan separates us...And Papa...what if we grow apart? What if you leave, how can we spend time together when you go off and have a life, family...and I'll be alone...I like this life...and...and-"

"Oh no worry Snow Flurry, Of course I could have a frenzy of friendsy...maybe even a Pumpkin of my own...but I'm here now...same as always." She smiled but the words didn't comfort the older one, who seemed to just stare down at the ground, "Of course You Silly, we'll always be together...we can't be separated anyways...we're...in-" She sat up.

"But Okaasan...said all those things about me...And she's looking...she's looking for Priests."

"Oh c'mon. We're *****, and special too because we're the **** ******, Chihiro and Ryoko!" She announced out loud, but The older one was still looking down at the ground, "And Okaasan and Otousan can't change that!"

There was a long pause...but with great force, the older one grip the younger one in a powerful hug, burying her face into the younger one's shoulder.

"You Promise...they won't. Because...because I like this life...you're the only person I've got...you're the only person who understands me...you're my best friend."

The younger one's eyes widened but softened with tears coming down her cheeks.

"You're my best friend...the only one and...and I'm scared of losing you." She continued, "You're not...scared of me?"

"You goof ballie. Why would I be scared of my own *******?"

They separated from their hugs and said at the same time, "The Sandman's coming in his train of cars, with moonbeam Windows and with wheels on stars. So hush, little ones and have no fear...The man on the moon is the engineer."

They crossed their pinkies together with a smile on their faces, their foreheads together.

 **End of Flashback**

The Younger sister opened her eyes, back in her room...only to feel a sting of a slap going across her face. Her mother stood over her...

"Chihiro! Chihiro...you were with her? Wasn't you?"

Before she could answer, her mother grabbed her by the arms and shook her wildly.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Mommy?" She winced as she felt her mother's nails digging into her skin.

The mother realizing what she's done, lets go and gasped with her hand covering her mouth and resting her other hand on her swollen stomach. She was pale...swallowing hard...

"I'm so sorry Chihiro...I didn't mean...but you don't listen. I've told you countless times...to stay away from her."

"But Oka-san...Ryoko-"

Her mother screamed at the top of her lungs, "DON'T SPEAK HER NAME!"

Hirono (Brianna) was close by the door, listening with worry.

"You'll not speak her name...she doesn't exist. Do you understand?"

Chihiro lowered her head with her cheek swollen, but her mother kneel to the ground and lifted her head by her chin, "Oh my little Plum, try to understand that this is for your own good...as well as others. That **thing**...is dangerous...it's not to be trusted...it's not even to be acknowledge. "

Chihiro didn't say anything but she was patted on the head.

"How about some tea...I'll even get you to make me some." Her mother struggled standing, Chihiro helped her up and her mother gave her a loving pat, "Hopefully, I can give your father the boy he wants so dearly. Oh my sweet Plum Blossom, I do wish he would look at you and see that he has something worth ten boys. You may not have my Light...but you have something special...if only we can get rid of...that."

 _ **Inside that room**_ , what was filled with the sweet calming light of a sunset was suddenly filled with a dark malice of storming rains. Ryoko was in a corner, rocking back and forth in a upward fetal position. Her stare was up at the ceiling, she even started to drool this _ **black ooze**_ a little...a **strange gasping...wheeze escaping from her mouth...her eyes glowed red... (Sounds familiar I hope)**

 _"That **thing**...is dangerous...it's not to be trusted...it's not even to be acknowledge. "_

"I'm not to be acknowledge...hahaha...I don't exist. Okaa-san..." She leaned on the walls, her nails digging into the wood, "I...*wheeze* exist...Okaa-san...I'm right here...hahaha..." Her hunger seemed insatiable, her starvation seemed...unquenchable, "I...want you...Okaa-san...HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

 **Back to the Present day**

Buttercup was in the bathroom, washing her face off...for dinner. Being near Brianna and trying to resist the urge...the hunger was exhausting. Her eyes flashed red...just thinking about it...imagining the tast-

"Stop it...stop...it. Stop it!" She smacked herself on the cheeks, the sting of her slap caused her to jump, "OW! I smacked myself too hard."

"Buttercup! Are you ok?" Her mom knocked on the door, "It's dinner time."

"I'm coming Mom." Buttercup walked out of the room.


	2. Dinner time

**Buttercup's POV**

I took a deep breath as I walked out of the bathroom and made my way towards the kitchen but...

"Really, its no big deal, I was hoping that Buttercup would wear them once she grew out of her phase *sighs* but I can always take her shopping when that happens."

"What's going on here?" I asked, seeing Mom and Brianna in my room.

"Oh your friend...well..."

"The mistress has been very accommodating and asked if I would like to change my clothes." She turned to Mom and bow, "Thank you so very much. It's an honor."

Mom just smiled like she always do and pulled **out this white shirt, black skirt, gray leggings, and black and white checker slipper shoes. A checkered black and white headband with a musical note on the side. (This is her Fall and Winter clothing.)**

Oh yeah, I remember those...Yeah, not my style.

"I found them buried in her clothes pile, such a messy girl sometimes." Mom said, she patted me on the head as she walked out, "Dinner is almost finished, I just need to set the table and your father is so starving." Mom chuckled.

I sighed in relief, Dad's not the only one starving...if I just eat some enough 'regular' food, I can silent that 'hunger' at least for a little while.

"Mom, I'll help you!" I shouted, realizing I couldn't even trust myself alone with her...even though I wanted to know how she knows Belle.

"Hold it right there **Chikyū** clansman." She commanded, grabbing my arm, "I have questions, and I'm sure you do as well." She seemed stunned as she held the skirt in Maher hand, " Such strange clothing, well must they be this short. You can see your legs, a man must never see a woman's legs."

"Hey let go! You don't have to grab me." I snapped, "Just change into those stupid clothes around."

"You certainly have the Clan's famous temper. Such young foolish." She glared at me, " As the heir to the mighty clan, I'm disappointed."

That was true...I did, but I snatched my arms away, covering my mouth as my fangs were popping out. Just her touch sent goosebumps up my arm.

She started changing, "My real name is **Hirono of Oto clan, servant of the once renowned Sugiawa Clan**...the last one...this body isn't my own but thanks to my mistress, I live once again...I must admit...it feels good to be alive again and out of that cursed bear." She just frowned as she placed Mina on the bed, " You can call me Brianna though, that seems to be this body's name."

I could barely understand what she was talking about.

"Alive? Alive again? What do you mean?"

She glared but sighed, looking in the mirror, " I was born in the Azuchi-Momoyama period...about 1574."

"1574!"

"Finally, I got your attention, you lack focus and discipline or maybe you're just stupid. Your clan were never really the smartest."

"Wanna die, keep talking." I popped my knuckles.

"Oh...mad because I told the truth **Chikyū clansman...** shocker **."**

"Why do you keep calling me **Chikyū? What does that mean?"**

She seemed shocked that I asked this, but then she just face palm herself, "You are of the Earth clan descendent...they were known for their great strength and and stern loyalty and love...but sadly not brains...I believe your family are the last but you seem to have the strongest energy of the all...your Father does have a small fraction of once was the great clan's strength. It's possible he could be a distant cousin of that direct line...your mother does too. The clan did branch out..." She seemed like she was talking to herself towards the end, "There should be others with the bloodline of the clans...maybe Death and Lighting as well..."

I still don't know what she's talking about. I was about to ask her to repeat when Mom came back in.

"Dinner, girls. I always wanted to say that." Mom giggled again, "I must admit, it's such a pleasure for Buttercup to bring a friend...well...almost as great as your boyfriend. When are we going to see him again?"

"MOM Hopefully never!"

My mom gasped covering her mouth, "You two didn't break up, did you?"

"NO! He just did something stupid." I cried out blushing, embarrassed, thinking about today. Butch that jack hole, kissing me in front of everyone. What was he thinking?

"Well boys will do stupid things...like your father...on our first date, he tried to kiss my hand but he somehow missed and hit the street hard." Mom chuckled and I want to gag.

Everyone was already sitting at the usual spot, but Brianna just stood there.

"Oh please, come and sit." Mom offered a seat right next to me.

Brianna seemed stunned for a moment, "Really...at the table, are you sure? I don't mind eating on the floor."

Everyone looked stumped...confused.

"It's not trouble at all, you're our guest."

"You've honored me once more." She bowed.

"Of course, just sit down." I pulled her down.

"Now, I've tried a new recipe called nikujaga." Mom explained as she placed a bowl in front of me, "I hope you like it."

I dug right in, it was great...of course Mom's cooking was always awesome but I meant the hunger...It almost faded away...almost; but at least I can control it and the fangs aren't sticking out and I couldn't sense any of this girl's energy. I just have to keep it under control, all it takes is one bite...and it was all over for me. It was scary...I don't want to be the Leech, it felt so dark and empty.

I sighed as I was eating with my chopsticks.

"Oh Honey, Just as marvelous as ever!" My Dad cried out.

"Oh thank you, here have another bite, my big strong man," Mom gave Dad a cooked carrot.

" _Gross!_ " I cried inside my head. You'll never see me acting like that...I blushed at the thought and of course, Dave would see it and started smiling at me.

"What's the matter, Buttercup, your face is red...thinking about your 'BOYFRIEND'!" Dave laughed as just mentioning him made me cough.

"What! Of course Buttercup isn't thinking about that hooligan!" Dad was just in a huff, making me sigh, "She has better things to do."

"Yeah, like joining the Soccer team, tryouts are starting soon. The Principal is begging me ta tryout, since I was the best in middle school. I need ta get my rep back since I...I...well I just gotta try it, if it's ok with you guys?" I commented, glaring at Dave.

"Well of course, that's my girl."

"Oh Brianna...what are your interests...you must be at school with Buttercup?" Mom asked.

Oh crap, we never gone through her backstory.

"Oh Bree here...just moved to New Townsville...ya...she's been homeschooled, right?"

"If you say so...My MiLady, you make a wonderful nikujaga, it almost tastes like the real thing."

"Where are you from?" Sam asked, "You talk weird."

"I'm actually-"

"Europe...she lived in Europe."

"Oh yes...in this small Europe country...hahaha...yes...it's really small...and quite remote." Brianna drinking from her cup.

"Ah that explains it. People over there can be quick...unique if I say so myself. I remember on one of my wrestling tours in Russia, they actually..."

I sighed in relief, great once Dad goes on about his wrestling stories, he forgets everything else...until Dave interrupted him.

"Well Dad, I'm actually top of my wrestling team tryouts except for one...or maybe two...the Coach wanted me to try and recruit them." Dave was looking right at me, " Hey Buttercup...that boyfriend of yours-"

"Shut it, Dave." I growled.

"What...it's just a simple question...I mean your boyfriend and that hot head...his brother, I think...they beat Danny Wilson in 2 minutes tops. I was wondering if you might help out with that. They're pretty hard to approach."

I sighed...I thought Dave was going to say something else, "Brick might be into it, but Butch *blush* isn't into Sports."

"Not into sports? What kind of boy is that? Sports is what keeps a boy out of trouble, they'll be too tired to cause mayhem."

"Butch just doesn't like them, Pop." I wanted to change the subject, Brianna didn't say anything.

"Well I thought you might be able to talk into it...Sssssssssiiiiiiinnnnnncdcccceeeee-" Dave just looked at me with this wicked smile, I kicked him as hard as I could under the table, he jumped up, "OOOOWWWWW!"

Brianna just groaned as a roll smacked me in the face and I could hear Sam laughing.

"Why you little-" I jumped up about ready to sock him.

"Ahem...boys...Buttercup, we have company." Mom cleared her throat. I growled, popping my knuckles at Sam.

"I just thought you could help, since you two were sucking face at school. **"** Dave just shot out.

"DAVE! What does that have to do with recruiting him."I cried out and he just started laughing.

My family just looked at me: Mom had a happy look, Dad had an angry look but then started crying, Sam was teasing me and Brianna had a 'I don't give a *uck' look.

"Buttercup!" Dad cried out, "NOT MY LITTLE GIRL!".

"DAVE YOU JERK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I shot up and chased him around the table. I'm more embarrassed than angry, I could barely believe it myself. I completely forgot that Dave and I go to the same school now.

"IT'S ALL OVER SCHOOL!" Dave was just out of reach, he was laughing, "He just came up to her...and kissed her in front of the whole class." Dave was making kissing sounds.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed, my face was so hot as I tackled him and put him in a Camel Clutch. Dave cried out in pain but was still laughing.

"Buttercup! Dave!" Mom shouted our names. It was like a command, I just let him go and sat back in my chair, "We don't want the neighbors to complain again."

I'm going to kill both of them, I can't believe this...I could kill Butch too...what was he thinking?

Dad was crying out my name like I was dead or something, "My Little girl...No...why?"

Brianna seemed confused but then a 'I got it', "Oh...that is quite romantic...but I'm quite shock that someone would kiss you...standards have been lowered in this time."

I hissed at her, " I'll beat the snot outta ya."

"Now Buttercup, "Mom called out my name, she sounded so serious, but then she squealed, "YOU'VE GOT YOUR FIRST KISS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

I tried to play it off, still embarrassed, "Geez it's not a big deal...actually it wasn't even my firs-" I covered my mouth, but the damage was done. Dave and Sam were snickering to each other as Mom squealed.

"Did you hear that Dear, it wasn't her first. Oh My, and we missed it. This is so exciting, Just imagine, Our Buttercup has a boyfriend! Oh happy days! Maybe you'll finally wear a dress."

I wasn't going to tell her that I've already wore a dress before...and I'm hoping Dad isn't too shock to cry that out.

"Oh Dad, it wasn't that big deal, "I tried to tell him but mostly myself, even though my face was red hot just thinking about it, "Butch was just being Butch, he's weird...heck if I can't understand half of what he does."

"Ahem..."Brianna cleared her throat but then sighed, "Perhaps, it was a declaration of love."

"You're not helping."


	3. Shopping

**Back in Cityville**

 **Security Guard's POV**

"I don't see why we're bringin' him along, let's just kill him and get over with this stupid shopping." A rough deep voice said as I came too. I saw these three girls standing over me, I remember the brunette one, she's the one that attacked me...and this red one was the one that stood over me before knocking me out.

"Are you disobeying an order?" The red head sounded so serious, she even gave this raven haired one a glare that made me shiver.

The raven haired one scoffed, "Whatever."

"Hey...enough talking...shopping. Geez...who cares about some boring old guard when there's all these clothes and accessories around. Oh...ugh...these diamond earrings are so fake." A higher voice just cried out.

I struggled, realizing that I was tied around in chains and squeezed into this wagon met for parents to roll kids around in

"Wha?" I struggled again and the red head was walking along beside me as the raven haired one was pulling the wagon. The brunette was snickering to herself as she was behind me, holding a bunny rabbit, "You guys are in a lot of trouble, I suggest you release me before the cops arrive."

The red head gave me a cold gaze as she kneeled down to my eye level "Oh...*chuckle* I doubt that very much. Seeing as you've been out for the last 30 minutes and since we tied up your friend in the security room. I doubt anyone has or will even push the alarm. And in case you're feeling heroic, "She waved my walkie talkie in my face and crushed it with her bare hands, "I would squash that idea...you and your friend's lives depend on your usefulness to us...and c'mon...risking your life over some clothes...is it really worth it? Just be a good boy and we'll spare you...if not..." She pointed to that dark haired brunette who was snuggling the baby rabbit, but she drooled when she saw me looking.

"Oh...look...look at his eyes...they're perfect...hahaha...perfect." Suddenly, this sickle appeared out of her shadow and she was walking towards me, "Perfect for Mr. Smiley...hahahaha."

The red head stops her, "Now, now, Ryoko...I think he gets the idea."

The fourth one, this blonde hair one scoffed in frustration, "Where are the Chic clothes? I don't see anything cute enough."

"Well, I believe my friend has asked you a question." The red head glared at me.

"On the second floor, there's a place called Chic Shic." I sighed. I needed to compose myself. I need to try and get as much info from these girls as possible, "You can use that elevator."

They went to the elevator and dragged me along as well. I must saw, this raven haired one is pretty strong, she was pulling on this wagon like it was nothing.

So far, the red head seems like she's in charge, the raven haired is the muscle, the brunette is clearly unstable, it seems and the blonde...loves shopping. That's not much to go on, they looked like ordinary girls...maybe 13...or so...young teens.

The Blonde one ran out first and gasped with stars in her eyes, she coughed and pointed at the gate that blocked the shop. I smiled...this door as an alarm...

The raven haired grumbled as she walked up towards the door, lifted up her fist...

"Stop...this door has have an alarm on it..."The red head said, coolly and she looked down at me, "By the way you're smiled just now...it seems that way huh?"

I was shocked and she sighed, looking at my face, "Why do people want to be heroes?"

"What? WHY I OUGHTA!" The Raven haired came right at me, grabbing me by the collar, she punched me in the face and it felt like a train hit me, I was conscious enough to see her lifting up her fist again to punch me...

"Stop...Bonnie." The Red head stood in front of me, "I guess I didn't make myself clear enough...and I hate repeating myself. It's foolish to try and fool us...especially me...just from looking at you..I can tell...you're a married man...with three young kids...wait...a fourth on the way...which explains the extra bags under your eyes...working extra to make the income while your wife is at home. It would be a shame if...we visited this family of yours." The look she gave me...the way she was talking, it was so cold and calculating, it was as if she was scanning me with those dark red eyes.

"You wouldn't?" My eyes widened, but I chuckled in disbelief, "You're bluffing."

"Oh...me...no I wouldn't really be too bothered but you see...my friend here, has been dying to shop and it would be very very stupid to make her mad...she's such a brat sometimes...always wanting her way...she would lose her temper...and I may suggest your family...and she wouldn't hesitate."

"I bet there's a code...there's shops normally have one." The blonde one said, she had her arms crossed and but then she stomped her foot and cried out, "Make him give us the code! There's a skirt that's perfect in there!"

"Of course...and I know for a fact...that our friend here has them, correct?" The red head just looked at me in the eyes.

I nodded towards my front pocket and she dug in and pulled out my notepad along with the keys, "Good boy."

"Alright, Bonnie, pull the door open...gently."

The raven haired girl, I'm guessing Bonnie, kneel down and pulled the gate up with such strength, that I was amazed. Who are these girls? The red head walked across the room and towards the alarm panel and with a press of a few buttons, deactivated the alarm.

The blonde hair girl screamed with joy, "Oh my god...talk about fabulous. Oh...I love this shade of blue...oh...look at these shoes...awesome."

"Well ya just pick something already!" This Bonnie girl growled.

"You can't just pick one outfit...not in something so amazing. You're not going to rush me after I've been wearing the same time for almost a year." The Blonde scoffed, "They even have bracelets...and hair accessories. Oh...their blues are exquisite."

"I'm surprise you can say that word." Bonnie snorted, she looked at these pair of grayish black pants with straps going down the legs, "Hmmm...not bad."

"Ugh...that's not even chic." The Blonde scoffed.

"I don't mind these." She actually took her pants off right in front of me, I looked away, completely embarrassed, "Hey...fits like a glove."

"I don't see anything for me in here much...maybe these hair ribbons. The red head grabbed a brush, brushing her hair back in a ponytail and wrapped the two ribbons around, leaving some spiky bangs left, but at least I can see her face now. The ribbons were messy and hanging in all directions, "This could work...it sort of gives me an edgier look." She looked in the mirror.

"Lets go to another store, something less girly and stupid." Bonnie scoffed.

"Well now, have any ideas mister security man?" The Red head looked at me.

"There's a Hot topic just a few stores down." I answered obediently.

"You know where to find us, Britain." The Red head said, this girl...Britain didn't even look back as I was being dragged along.

"Oh...wait here...actually candy store...I've been craving something sour look crazy. Look those lemon drops. Bonnie, please be a dear." The Red head asked.

She sighed and lifted the gate, "Really candy...Geez...your teeth will fall out one day and I'll laugh.

"Stay here, Pet." That brunette had a wagon of her own...I don't know how or when she got it. She placed the rabbit right into its cage with lettuce and water. She was about to walk past me, when she stopped and looked at me with those dark purple eyes.

"Your eye is damage...*snicker* that's ok...Mr. Blue Man, I'll just take the other one." Her eye twitched, snickered and drooled as she looked at me, her sickle once again in her hand and her other hand in her mouth. She lifted up it and...

"WAIT?!" I cried out.

"Ryoko?" The Red Head chimed in. She was standing by the door, eating out of a jar.

"Ye...Yes Blake." She lowered her sickle, she have this childlike expression, like she was caught in the cookie jar.

"Would you like some jelly beans? They're made with real fruit." She held out a bag.

"But his eye...I want it..." She whimpered, I was still trembling at this girl.

"You can't have it...how is he going to guide us."

She pouted, lowering the sickle but this girl (Blake) offered her the bag and she opened her palm up for the satchel. This Ryoko girl is possibly the most dangerous, but she was like a child.

"Now then...you're being a good person. I see you got stuff for your bunny, a cage, food and water."

"Yes...yes I did...while the green one-"

"Bonnie...her name is Bonnie. Say it." She seemed to baby her.

"Bonnie...Bon Bon." She said and then she seemed tickled by the new word.

"While Bonnie was punishing this guard, you went back and go some things right. What a good mother you are? Do you mind if I put my candy jar on here?"

That seem to really bring a twinkle in her eye. She nodded playfully and sat by the rabbit's cage, eating the jelly beans.

"You're lucky I keep my word." This Blake girl looked down at me. She grabbed a glass and placed it by the cage. She was chewing some gum and blew a bubble.

"Well, I'm thirsty now. "The Bonnie girl came out, eating a bag of popcorn, "Who ever heard of popcorn at a candy shop?"

The Ryoko girl pulled out a dark sickle and slashed a vending machine in half. I gasped, just thinking about what she would have done to me.

"For Bonnie." She rocked back and forth, holding a bottle of water and offering it up to her, when Bonnie grabbed it, she seemed tickled pink and was looking at her rabbit, "Let's go to the next shop." She pulled her rabbit's wagon and walked on.

"What a freak." Bonnie scoffed.

"You might wanna watch your mouth. I've figured out that she doesn't make see you as a person, until once she learns your name. Once she sees you as a person, You're safer that way."

"Whatever." Bonnie growled and looked down at me, "What are you looking at Bastard?"

"Nuthin." I shook my head and she grinned, popping her knuckles. She punched me in the stomach, I think all the air was pushed out of my lungs.

"Good...you're not as fun as my last tortured victim, at least she talked back." She growled as I was having a coughing fit to get the air back in my body, also bringing tears to my eyes.

Blake lowered herself down to me, this girl hardly sound any emotion, but when I looked up, she had this strange smile and blush to her cheeks.

"That pain look of expression...the body convulsing for air...breath taking." She sighed lovingly.

"C'mon Sadist." Bonnie sighed and pulled me along.

What was wrong with these girls?

Bonnie grinned as she stood in front of the Hot Topic store, "Now this ain't half bad, if you're gonna shop...let it at least be at a bad ass store." She wasted no time pulling the gate up and Blake disarmed the alarm.

"Guys, wait for me." That blonde girl came down the hall, carrying bags, "Oh I...I finally found something to hold back that messed up spiky hair of yours Bonnie."

"Back off!" Bonnie ducked as Britain came at her with a brush.

"You can't escape from this!" Britain ran after her.

Blake was going through the clothes with Ryoko in a daze...this was my chance to try and escape...if I could reach the office. I struggled, I was about to get one hand out...

"Hmmmmm...now this could work." I could hear that Blake girl said. She goes into the changing room, I paused as I noticed those dark purple eyes looking at me. I felt a coldness as this Ryoko just kept looking at me with her head tilted, her knees were too her stomach as her eyes moved downwards. She held out her sickle and cut my cheek.

I cried in pain as she put my hand back under the chain.

"Very Bad Mr. Blue...Blake won't be happy. You must stay...or maybe it's your tongue I want."

"Ryoko...look at this." Britain cried out and drew her attack. She stood up and looked as Britain held up a long, dark purple tank like top shirt with black see through short arm sleeves and black leggings with holes, "I think this will be perfect for you." The Britain girl jumped up and down in excitement and pushed Ryoko into the dressing room.

 **Bonnie, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, leaving a side spiky bangs that covered part of her right eye. She put spiky black bracelet on her right arm and a belt that draped on her left hip on. With her wild hair pulled back, she had two piercings on her left ear and a black star ear ring piercing on her right. She had no probably removing her shirt in front of me and put on a dark green and black side striped shirt, and a darker green and black cameo short sleeve jacket, both stopped at her belly button which was also pierced. She dug through Britain's bags and pulled out these boots, with an evil grin, she removed her shoes and put these black knee length medium height books, tucking her pants in them and tying the laces.**

Britain came out.

 **Her hair was tied back her long hair into pig tails with bluish purple scrunched with a small twirl on the ends. She had a black spaghetti strap shirt, and over it was a dark blue with black leopard print shirt that draped off her shoulders and her stomach of finally exposed. She wore blue, purple, and black bracelets on her left wrist and a blue hoop earrings. She was wearing a black miniskirt and blue knee length high heeled boots.**

She gasped as she saw Bonnie and stomped towards her.

"How do you? Those were my boots?"

"Who says?" Bonnie snapped.

 **Ryoko came out, wearing the long, dark purple tank like top shirt with black see through short arm sleeves and black leggings with holes. She had a long black fish net arm sleeve on her left arm and a dark purple fingerless glove on the right hand. Her dark brown hair was long in the front, draping on her shoulders and it was shorter in the back, some piece was over her left eye. She had a choker necklace with the design of spider webs as diamonds on it. She wore black short medium heeled biker boots and she stood Piaget toe and holding her sickle, watching the fight.**

"That's enough." Blake came out of the room, fixing her hair, and holding a leather whip.

 **She was wearing a grey and red long sleeve horizontal jacket that stopped at her stomach, wearing a skull belt and blue short shorts, with dark blood red stockings and black medium high short black pointy witch boots. She wore a broken heart silver bracelet.**

At least her clothes were simple enough to remember. She had chewing her gum and she walked over towards them.

"She stole my boots." Britain whined.

"Well if you want them back...come and take them off."Bonnie growled.

"Ice cream?" Ryokan was drooling as she pointed. There was a closed ice cream just in the other side.

"Oh...I wonder if they have cookies and cream." Britain screamed in delight, "You can't shop on an empty stomach."

I don't know how...I was released from my chains to serve them ice cream.

"Don't even bother pressing the silent alarm either, "Blake licked her vanilla rice cream Sour Patch candy on it, "By the time the cops come here, we'll be long gone."

"Ugh...Bonnie, careful with that rocky road, you're dipping it everywhere." Britain scoffed but sighed in happiness as she was licking her cookies and cream.

"Shut up." Bonnie snapped.

Ryoko was devouring her orange cream, it was all over her face and hands.

"Looks like we must leave soon...the sun is coming up...and I believe our Security Guard just ignored my warning and pushed the alarm.

"You son of-" Bonnie was about to get me but Blake stopped her.

"It doesn't matter...like I said, long gone."

 **Normal POV**

Blake got up, "How pathetic you are? Do you think recognizing us would do any good either. I can tell you right now, that it won't happen." Her cold deep red eyes tarred at him, "It looks like Ryoko won't be taking your eye...since Bonnie punched you, it seems she thinks your eyes are damaged now...but no worries she found one...a while ago...from your partner."

The Security Guard froze as the girl's disappeared in a vortex of pure darkness. He rushed to the Office, his partner was tied up but there was nothing missing.

The Master greeted the girls and Ryoko giggled wildly as she held the eye in her hand while pulling the wagon with her rabbit in it.

"Ah...you've brought me what I've needed...good...good." The Master gave the eye to Echidna, "An eye for our Body. We must fight sound with sound."

After all long day of interrogation and giving the cops the descriptions because the cameras weren't working that night. The cameras were all staticky, he went home...just to hear from the neighbors that his wife was attacked last night and in the hospital.

He rushed to the Hospital, finding his wife...he paused...then screamed in horror...it was her eye...that's been ripped out.

 **How did you like this chapter? How do you like these characters. I hope you do...please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Desire

**Sorry this took so long to update. ive been having the worse emotional block ever. I want to write but the urge and feelings arent there, i hope this chapter makes sense to you guys and cleared up some things.**

 **Back in the Abyss**

Him was beyond scared, he searched hi and low, but not only did he fail to find the Oto clan girl but now the heir of the Kinzuko's mighty clan is alive and well. That one clan greatly thrived while the other clans dwindled, the Kinzulo clan were like roaches, you step on one and there were twenty somewhere else. Insidious just couldn't believe its luck but it had great hope in its wild card but it still was a great disadvantage.

"You will not come back until you-"

"Master...I think we should use this...unique situation to our...advantage."

Blake told Insidious of a countermeasure of this new powerpuff girl. Ryoko was feeding her new bunny rabbit some lettuce, completely oblivious to it all.

"You are good, Captain Cookie...so good." She chuckled as she patted it, her eyes twitched, "You wont be my new toy...i already have a favorite...you be my fluffy." She pulled out her puppet, "Now, Captain Cookie, this is Razor King, isnt he lovely? One of the eyes were bad, so I had to get a new one, **different color eyes are pretty. I've made a new puppet...but she needs a face. I must find a face for Ms. Smiley."** Ryoko had a head tilt as the others came into the room space, separate from the abyss. She picked up Cookie and walked around the others.

Bonnie scoffed, "I could take 'em."

"Bonnie, don't bore me with your...'impatient ways'. Tonight was a good night, we have clothes now. Instead of getting into a fight, lets fix that hair." Britian said as she posed in the mirror. Ryoko looked closely at her, but shook her head. Blake sat on the couch, chewing her super sour lemon gum.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! NOTHING'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR!" Bonnie growled and pushed her away.

"Besides being one step closer to be claim as a natural disaster." Britain didn't back down, "You stole my boots, you will at least look good in them."

"YOU LITTLE **BRAT**! I'LL SMASH YA INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

Britain had her hands on her hips, "YOU **BRUTISH** APE! I LIKE TA SEE YA TRY!" She glared back.

"Smile." Ryoko was looking at Bonnie, holding a razor. She was looking at her, her eye twitching.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Bonnie pushed her back. Ryoko dropped the razor but was holding her bunny.

"Ryoko, " Blake's voice still sitting on the couch, she had turn the T.V. on and flipping through channels, her face was like a steel trap, "You shouldn't interrupt a fight...and you shouldn't hurt the people who wants you as family."

"Family?" Ryoko repeated the words, her head tilted, confused.

"Why yes...you butcher us...and you'll be alone and that won't be fun...now will it?"

"No fun...no fun..." Ryoko said, breathlessly with a smile on her face as she skipped to Blake, with a puppy dog look of excitement.

"That's right...now...why don't you play more with your...other toy. Don't want her to feel...neglected." Blake suggested, Ryoko nodded with happiness and drool as she felt giddy. Blake smiled as she brought that excitement...and sent the wild card to...enjoy her madness...on...

"Bonnie, you did steal the boots...plus a new hair style isn't so bad. Be happy that you have a sister who wants you to look good." Blake crossed her legs but her cold stare said it all, Obey.

Bonnie grumbled as she sat down and Britain was smug as she got her way.

Blake turned the channel to a Kid's show called Kamen Rider. She was about to flip the channel when her finger paused. A boy...with dark red hair was holding a large sword, he was in a stadium, fighting an opponent twice his size but he high kicked an enemy to the ground. The enemy fell unconscious and the whole stadium cheered.

"How boring...this show is so boring...cliche like-"

"I did it." The boy cheered and had this smile.

Blake's face suddenly froze, for once, her face showed real emotion. A confused but intrigue look spread across her face with a bright cherry blush, her heart was pounding and the remote slipped out of her hand as it started to sweat.

" _What attack is this?"_

She rewind and paused at the smile, she pulled out a phone and started searching, "I shall return...do not do anything foolish." Blake just shot up and walked out of the room, Britain and Bonnie just looked at her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, you two are both weird." Britain commented.

Blake was still shaking, "I must figure out this attack...this strange cloudy feeling. Animplex Studios in Cityville...hmmm.." Blake walked passed the monsters and annoying Him with her, "Actor: Bricen Rockwell Ito." She had a blush as she looked at his picture and that same smile with a blush came up, "Perfection. I like this smile...so geniune...I must claim that smile." She placed her hand over her chest, feeling it racing as she walked through a portal.

Ryoko was still in a corner, her heart was racing, the excitement was almost too much. she wants it...she must have it..her toy...her new toy...Her eyes glowed red as ooze poured out of the corner of her mouth. The desire...the hunger...its almost too... much...

"Uuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A strange noise gurgle out of her mouth, it was like a old man gasping for a breath. the ooze poured out of her mouth until she fell to her side.

"T **he Sandman's coming in his train of cars with moonbeam windows and with wheels of stars. So hush little ones and have no fear, the man in the moon, he's the engineer. Hee..he...hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **Back to Buttercup**

Brianna was sitting on a futon that was place in the living room. Buttercup sighed in relief as she was in the bathroom. Taking a bath was really good, as she rubbed her neck...it felt so sore. The bubbles were around her, she laid her head back and closed her eyes. There was a gurgle of bubbles from the other end of the tub, the water rippled but Buttercup's eyes were still closed. A head appeared from the drain...its eyes shot open..looking upwards under the water, blood shot red eyes through thick black hair.

Buttercup whimpered as her eyes swirled inside her eyelids...as a memory came...

*The red moon in the sky, the hunger was just too much...she could barely even breathe*

There was something, coming out of the tub, a head slowly rising until only its eyes were looking upwards at the sleeping Buttercup.

*Boomer...Boomer was there...he was looking down at the pond. Her hands reached out*

Buttercup rubbed her eyes...

The figure rose up, red eyes looking at her. It was sitting fully up, its mouth opened and ooze poured out like a slow thick river. The ooze went into the water...poiring into the water, turning it black.

" **T** **he Sandman's coming in his train of cars with moonbeam windows and with wheels of stars. So hush little ones and have no fear, the man in the moon, he's the engineer."** Buttercup mumbled


End file.
